Some of inkjet printers have a structure of circulating ink through an inkjet head thereof. Inkjet heads of this type include a substrate, a frame-like member attached to the substrate, and a nozzle plate attached to the frame-like member.
The substrate, the frame-like member, and the nozzle plate form an ink chamber inside the inkjet head. A plurality of driving elements are attached to the substrate such that the driving elements are arranged in the ink chamber. The driving elements eject ink which is supplied to the ink chamber from nozzles provided on the nozzle plate.
The substrate comprises a plurality of supply ports to supply ink to the ink chamber, and a plurality of discharge ports to discharge ink from the ink chamber. The driving elements are arranged between the supply ports and the discharge ports. The ink supplied from the supply ports to the ink chamber is ejected from the nozzles of the inkjet head by the driving elements. The remaining ink is recovered from the discharge ports into the ink tank.
The substrate comprises wire which applies voltage to the driving elements. The wire is provided to avoid the discharge ports and the supply ports. Therefore, the wire is complicatedly arranged on the substrate, and manufacturing of the inkjet head becomes difficult.